Reborn
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: This story is set a few years after the events in Jesse Hawks. The High Mountain Rangers have been the victim of budget cuts. Robin and her brother purchase the station and the land with plans in mind.
1. Prologue - If These Walls Could Speak

Disclaimer: I don't own High Mountain Rangers.

Reborn

Prologue – If These Walls Could Speak

Robin Kelly bit her bottom lip as she inserted the key into the lock of the deserted ranger station. Her heart thudded in her chest as memories flooded over her. In the two years since budget cuts and loss of funding led to the demise of the High Mountain Rangers, the building had sat empty and neglected. Many of the windows were boarded up, and the ones that weren't sported several broken panes.

Robin's heart ached at the condition of the place where she'd spent some of the best years of her life. The lock finally clicked and the door knob turned. She hesitantly pushed the door open, wincing as the hinges protested with a loud groan. Glass littered the floor from the door's busted panes and cobwebs hung forlornly in the corners of the entryway.

Afternoon sunlight filtered through the open door and dust mites floated in the air. Robin placed one boot-clad foot inside and heard glass crunch beneath her shoe. She took another tentative step and then another until she reached the French doors that led to the main room of the station.

Sucking in a deep breath, she pushed it open and entered the place where some of her best memories had been made. The rock fireplace still dominated one end of the room, but all of the familiar furniture was gone. It had been sold at auction the week after she, Frank, and Izzy had closed the station and gone their separate ways. Trash littered the floor where vagrants had broken in at some point, probably to stay warm during Tahoe's frigid winters.

Robin's throat suddenly felt tight as she imagined Jim Cutler sitting at the main desk, feet propped up, and reading a romance novel. She blinked and the image was gone, replaced by an empty, echoing room.

"Hey, Birdie!"

Robin jumped as her brother Bryce entered the room behind her, his jeans faded and well-worn, his blonde hair windblown.

"This place is a dump!" he announced just before he sneezed.

She didn't respond; instead, she made her way to the large dining room. In her mind's eye she could still see Matt sitting at the head of the table as they sang "Happy Birthday" to him. Now the room was empty, the table gone. Memories hung heavy in the air.

Robin felt tears burn in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She could cry later. Now she had work to do if she and Bryce were going to figure out how to turn this dilapidated building and the barn behind it into a riding therapy camp for disabled children.

"Come on, Birdie," Bryce called, using his childhood nickname he had for her. "Dumpster's here. Time to get started on demo."

Squaring her shoulders, Robin returned to the main room, determined to make new, happy memories here to replace the painful ones.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1 - Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own High Mountain Rangers.

Reborn

Chapter 1 – Old Friends

Robin scrubbed furiously at the linoleum floor around the commode in the tiny bathroom attached to what used to be Matt's office. Now, as head of the riding facility with her brother, she would use this office. The thought was rather strange to her. She supposed in some way it would always be Matt's office to her.

With a grunt, Robin pushed to her feet and wiped her blonde hair back from her sweat-streaked face with her arm. Her hands were so grimy that she didn't want them anywhere near her face. The past week had been busy and physically challenging, but she and Bryce were really making progress on the old station. The carpeting had been pulled out and replaced along with the appliances in the kitchen. The bathrooms were being remodeled so that they all had handicap access. Right now she and her brother were sleeping in sleeping bags in front of the fireplace and as of this morning, this tiny bathroom was the only one still useable.

Still, Robin was very glad to be back in Tahoe. The last few years of her life had been difficult to say the least. Losing Cutler and Hart had shaken her to her very core, and Matt's injury had left a gnawing worry in her gut that grew worse each day he didn't return from San Francisco. Then the day came when Cody had called and said that Matt wouldn't be returning. The commander of the High Mountain Rangers didn't even call himself, but let his little brother do the hard work for him.

Robin sneezed at the dust she stirred up when she wiped down the back of the toilet and then sprayed the toilet bowl with a heavy layer of bathroom cleaner. She made a face at the dirty toilet and then attacked it vivaciously with her scrub brush. As she scrubbed, she allowed her mind to wander into the past.

Once the rangers had known Matt was not returning, a pall had settled over the station. Losing Cutler and Hart had been horrible, and although Frank had hired rangers to replace them, things had never been the same. Sure, they had all gone through the motions, but the camaraderie just wasn't there. Robin had gone through a gamut of emotions ranging from grief to anger. Then she had just felt hollow inside.

When the decision had been made to close down the High Mountain Ranger station, Robin and the others had dutifully packed things up and attempted to move on with their lives. Frank and Robin spoke nearly every week. He was now a park ranger in Utah. Izzy had gone back to Idaho for a while where he had met up with his childhood sweetheart. They had married last year. Frank had been Izzy's best man. Just a few weeks ago, Nora, Izzy's wife, had given birth to their first son. They had named him Adam. He was hale and healthy. Robin had mailed the new addition a big package of clothes and storybooks.

Robin herself had procured a job as a paramedic in a nearby city, but felt deeply unsatisfied with her life. She was lonely. She missed Frank and Izzy; she missed being surrounded by the mountains; she missed the excitement of not knowing what was going to happen next; she missed Cutler and Hart; but most of all, she missed Matthew Hawkes.

When the ranger station had gone up for sale, her brother had called her and was bubbling with excitement. He had always loved horses and knew that the property was perfect for the camp he wanted to open for handicapped and troubled children. He offered Robin the chance to be his business partner, and she had eagerly accepted. Although it would never be the same, the ranger station was her home, the one place in her life where she'd always felt like she belonged. Growing up with busy parents that sent her to boarding schools and summer camps so they wouldn't have to deal with her, the rangers had become her true family.

"Hey, Robin!"

"Back here," she called to Bryce, flushing the toilet and watching as the soap suds circled and went down the drain.

"Did you hear the phone ringing?" he asked, pushing he sweaty blonde bangs back from his eyes.

"No, I was lost in my thoughts I guess," she admitted.

"It was your friend, Izzy."

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked with a frown. Usually she didn't hear from Izzy Flowers until the weekend and it was only Wednesday afternoon.

"Well, he was calling to tell you that he lost his job," Bryce told her, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Lost his job?" Robin echoed. Izzy loved his job as head of a security firm. He needed it to support his family. "Why are you smiling, Bryce?" She planted her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Because, Birdie, I offered him one here. He and his family can live in the station with us until we can build him a place here on the property. It will be perfect and he's experienced here in the mountains." Bryce grinned as a light snuck into his sister's blue eyes.

"Bryce!" she squealed before throwing her arms around his neck. "Izzy will be perfect here. He has the patience of a saint. When is he coming?"

"Just as soon as he and Nora can get everything packed up. He said the baby is old enough to travel. I'd say a few weeks at the most."

Robin hugged her brother again. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time. I can't wait for him to get here."

The older Kelly sibling grinned. "I had a feeling you'd be excited. I'm just glad to see you smile again."

Robin suddenly felt as if she couldn't stop smiling. Her mind began to whirl with thoughts of what would have to be done before a family with a baby could live here at the station. "Bryce, we need to make sure we have a working bathroom with a tub and that we're able to cook in the kitchen."

"We will be ready, Birdie; I promise." Bryce slung an arm over his sister's shoulders and pulled her close. "Come on; let's go get lunch." He was relieved to see a spark of life back in Robin's eyes. He had been worried about her since the loss of her friends and the demise of the rangers. Perhaps the arrival of Izzy and his family would bring some happiness back into her life.

The days passed by quickly. Robin fell asleep every night as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she ached in places she didn't even know she had. The plumbing in the station was once again in working order; new carpet had been placed in the main room; repairs to the fireplace had been completed; and Robin and Bryce were working on painting the upstairs.

Robin was perched at the top of a ladder, hair in a pony tail, and was splattered with off-white paint as she worked in one of the bedrooms upstairs when she heard car doors slam outside followed by the rumble of voices. She nearly toppled off the ladder when she realized Izzy had arrived. Putting down the paint brush before she made a big mess and knocked the whole can of paint to the floor she scurried off the ladder and practically flew down the stairs. "Izzy!"

She skidded to a stop at the bottom of the steps and watched as the former ranger took in the changes that had been made to the station. Robin knew he was envisioning it as it had looked a few years ago. "Different, huh?" she asked as she covered the last few feet between them and caught her tall friend in a big hug.

Izzy tightened his arms around her. "Yeah, it is," he admitted. "Just took me back when I stepped in here."

Robin suddenly realized that Nora was standing beside her husband with a blue bundle in her arms. "Hi, Nora," she smiled as she wrapped the petite brunette with the astonishing blue eyes in a one-armed hug. "Look at Adam. Izzy, Nora, he's amazing!"

Eyes the color of Izzy's stared up at her from a round little face with rosebud lips. Dark hair like his mother's covered his head. "Can I hold him?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure," Nora smiled, carefully passing the baby to the former ranger.

Robin held the tiny baby close, her heart suddenly in her throat. Adam was perfect, absolutely perfect. He smelled of baby powder and formula and a smell that was just "new baby." "Hi there, sweet boy," she cooed. "I am so happy to finally meet you." Snuggling him against her, she kissed his round little cheek before she began to hum a lullaby her nanny had sung to her as a child. Adam's dark eyes studied her carefully.

"Look at that," Izzy grinned. "He already loves his Auntie Robin."

"She's going to have him spoiled rotten," Bryce piped up as he descended the stairs and offered Izzy his hand. "It's great to have you here. I know we will be ready for our targeted opening date with an extra set of hands here."

"Thank you for the opportunity," Izzy replied as he shook Bryce Kelly's hand. "It's good to be back. It has always felt like home here; I told Nora that she's going to love Tahoe."

Izzy's wife nodded. "It's certainly different than what I'm used to, but I think I'll like it. I love snow."

"We get plenty of that," Robin assured her. "You will be fed up with it by the time spring arrives." Adam began to fuss and she quickly handed him back to his mother. "Let me show you to the room we have ready for you. We gave you the biggest one since there are three of you."

Izzy and Bryce watched the women ascend the stairs. "I'm really glad you're here," Bryce told the former ranger. "I've been worried about my sister. She's been sad for too long. Seeing you and your family has made her smile again."

Izzy Flowers nodded. "I think we all felt adrift after the Rangers, but I've been worried about her, too. I'm glad to be here."

"We have a lot to do, Izzy. I'll help you unpack the car and let you get settled. Then I'll share my plans for the place with you and Nora."

"Sounds great!" Izzy enthused as he followed Bryce up the stairs.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2 - Remembering the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own High Mountain Rangers.

Reborn

Chapter 2 – Remembering the Past

The small group huddled around the kitchen table in the newly updated kitchen of the old ranger station. It wasn't fancy, but the appliances were new and the kitchen floor and counter had been scrubbed until they gleamed under the overhead lights. Bryce had a set of plans for the property spread out before him while Izzy, Nora, and Robin leaned over to see what the excited young man was pointing to.

"I'd like to build some cabins over here for the families of the counselors. Nothing fancy, but I figure we can cut down our cost if we can get someone who is knowledgeable about such things to volunteer their time for the camp."

"How many cabins were you thinking, Bryce?" Robin asked as she reached up to pull her long blonde hair back into a sloppy pony tail before leaning closer to examine the area behind the station that her brother was indicating.

"I was thinking two at first and then maybe a third one once the camp is on its feet." Bryce leaned back in his chair and examined the faces of those around him. "What do you guys think?"

Nora glanced quickly at her husband before answering. "I think it sounds wonderful, Bryce, but even one cabin will be awfully expensive."

"I have connections that can get us the lumber at a discount," the camp owner explained, "and I have a lot of construction experience, but the problem is I need someone who knows how to build a log cabin. I've studied up on it, but I would feel better if someone else took the lead on the project."

"I know someone who could help us," Izzy announced, leaning back in his chair with a hint of a smile curving his lips.

Bryce's eyes brightened. "Really? Who?"

Robin bit her bottom lip anxiously; she had a sneaking suspicion she knew who Izzy was going to name.

"Jesse Hawkes," the former ranger announced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bryce glanced at his sister before looking at Izzy once again. "Didn't Jesse Hawks found the Rangers?"

"Sure did, and he built his own cabin up in these mountains. It's rustic, but well-built. I'm sure he could help us." Izzy leaned forward once again and studied the plans.

Robin sat back in her chair as her stomach began to churn with nerves. If Jesse Hawkes returned to Tahoe, would Matt come with him? Robin had always had feelings for Matt; she had been attracted to him since the day he'd hired her. As she had worked with him, she came to love him for the amazing man that was Matthew Hawks.

When the drug bust had gone bad and Cutler and Hart were killed, she had been convinced that Matt would return from San Francisco. Instead, he had never even called. It was Cody that gave them updates on his condition, and it was Cody that told them Matt wasn't coming back to the Rangers. Matt said that part of his life was over, but Robin had a hard time believing that. Matt was a good Ranger; he had recovered one hundred percent from his injuries. She had forced herself to put the handsome ranger out of her mind, but it had proven very difficult. Even now, her thoughts drifted back in time.

_She scrubbed the side of the Bronco as hard as she could, but the mud that coated the truck refused to come off. With a sigh, she dropped the sponge in the bucket beside her and stood up to stretch her back._

"_Need some help?" Matt asked, flashing her a grin as he rounded the side of the truck._

_Robin hesitated. She could handle this herself; she wasn't some weakling that needed help. Yet, she longed to spend time with Matt. Her feelings for the handsome commander of the Rangers had grown stronger over the past few months, and it would be wonderful to have time where it was just the two of them. They rarely spent any time alone together._

_Before she could answer him, Matt picked up the water hose and doused the truck just as a gust of wind blew through the yard. The water sprayed back over Robin and she squealed as the cold shower hit her._

_Matt released the handle that turned off the water hose with a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm so sorry." His grip loosened on the hose. _

_Robin took the opportunity and snatched it from his grasp, aiming it at him and squeezing the handle. Matt yelled as he was hit square in the chest with a stream of freezing water._

_He took off after her as she dropped the hose and ran. Catching her around the other side of the truck, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. "I can't believe you!" he laughed playfully._

"_It was just too good to pass up!" Robin gasped with laughter, her heart pounding. She had never been this close to Matt before._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Cody asked as he appeared from behind the truck, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans and a smirk pasted on his face._

"_Hey, Toad," Matt called as he immediately released Robin, his cheeks flushing a light pink with embarrassment._

_She stepped away from him, suddenly feeling cold and bereft without his embrace._

Robin must have sighed loudly because when she looked up from the plans everyone was staring at her.

"You okay, Birdie?" Bryce asked gently. "You were a thousand miles away just then."

"I'm fine," Robin managed as she forced a stiff smile to her lips. "Just thinking about the cabins." She could tell her brother wasn't buying her explanation, but he didn't press her. She looked away from him only to find Izzy's eyes pinned on her. She was grateful when Nora provided a distraction.

"So who is going to call Jesse Hawks?" she asked as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Bryce looked back and forth between his sister and Izzy.

"I will," Izzy replied. "I'm sure Robin will be busy with other things."

Robin shot her friend a grateful look and jumped when Adam's cry pierced the air. "I'll get him," she told the baby's parents. "You guys stay here."

The baby continued to wail as Robin hurried up the stairs and into the room he shared with his parents. "Hi, Adam," she crooned as she scooped the small boy into her arms.

Adam's little face was screwed up in a scowl as he squalled. He squirmed in Robin's arms and the scent of a dirty diaper wafted up to assault her nostrils.

"Let's get you cleaned up, little man," she sighed as she carried him over to the changing table in the corner. Robin unsnapped the little blue sleeper the boy wore and made fast work of removing the stinking diaper.

Her mind refused to cooperate as she worked, and it wandered back to her former commander. If Matt had returned to Tahoe, maybe they would have been in a serious relationship by now. Maybe they'd even be married and have a baby of their own. Robin's heart ached as she finished redressing Adam and held him to her chest. "I miss him, Adam," she whispered against the baby's wispy hair, "but what will I do if he comes back with Jesse? I don't know if I can stand to see him again if he doesn't plan on staying."

The baby buried his little face in her shoulder and let out a squawk.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Robin murmured, pressing a kiss to Adam's silken cheek. "Come on; let's go find your momma."

By the time she reached the bottom of the steps, Adam was crying loudly. Nora reached for her son and cradled him close. "Momma's hungry boy," she soothed as she headed for the kitchen to warm up a bottle.

"I'm going to go check on the horses," Robin announced and escaped the room as quickly as she could. Izzy was pretty perceptive, and so was Bryce for that matter. They both would be able to tell that something was bothering her.

Breathing deeply of the fresh mountain air, she hurried across the yard toward the large wooden structure behind the station where the Rangers had kept their horses. She opened the barn door and stepped inside, breathing in the sweet smell of hay. Stopping at the first stall, Robin grinned as her horse, a sleek paint named Merry, pushed his nose at her. "Hi there, sweet thing," she murmured as she stroked his velvety nose.

The horse snuffled her hands checking for a treat.

"I didn't bring anything this time, Merry. Next time; I promise." Robin leaned her forehead against the horse's soft fur and sighed. Sometimes she wished she could be as carefree as her horse. "Maybe we can go for a ride later."

The door opened behind her and she heard footsteps shuffling in the hay. Turning, she found Izzy studying her quietly.

"Are you okay, Robin?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm fine," she replied, forcing a grin.

"Are you sure about that?" he queried softly as he took a few steps closer.

Robin nodded, frustrated at the sudden lump that formed in her throat making it difficult to swallow.

"This is about Matt, isn't it?" Izzy murmured, watching as Robin's face paled and her blue eyes snapped up to his.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3 - Facing the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own High Mountain Rangers.

Reborn

Chapter 3 – Facing the Truth

Robin's heart pounded in her chest at Izzy's question and she quickly turned back to her horse, stroking his fawn-colored forelock. "I-I-"

"Come on, Robin. Something is eating at you. I'm your friend. I want to help you." Gently, Izzy touched her arm and then rotated her to face him.

Robin focused her gaze at a spot on Izzy's shoulder; she couldn't meet his eyes. A slight sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back against the door of Merry's stall. "You're right."

Izzy raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"It is about Matt," she finally admitted as she glanced up at him quickly, crossing her arms protectively in front of her and then shifting her eyes to the barn floor.

"You love him," Izzy stated.

Robin sucked in a breath so fast she nearly hiccupped. "How did you know?"

"I think we all knew except maybe Matt," he replied and watched as Robin's cheeks flushed a deep red and she buried her face in her hands.

"You all knew," she moaned. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." Izzy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Matt is a great guy. You two would be perfect for one another. Jim always had a thing for you, but he knew your heart belonged to Matt."

"I always knew Jim liked me as more than a friend," Robin sighed as she dropped her hands from her face and shoved them in the pockets of her faded jeans. "I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't return his feelings."

"Maybe Matt will come here with Jesse to help with the cabins." Izzy gave his friend a hopeful smile. "You two might get a chance to talk."

Robin's stomach knotted at the thought. "Izzy, we haven't heard from him since the day of the drug bust. He doesn't want anything to do with his old life. I'm sure we remind him of things he feels are best left forgotten."

"Maybe not," her friend replied gently. "I kind of think that maybe Matt feels guilty. What if he's afraid we blame him for what happened to Cutler and Hart? What if he blames himself?"

Robin shook her head. "But it wasn't his fault, Izzy."

"You and I know that, but does Matt? Survivor's guilt is a pretty powerful thing."

Robin bit her bottom lip as she pondered Izzy's words. She turned back to Merry and stroked his velvety nose as she thought back to her last few moments with Matt.

_She slipped into the hospital room, the beeping of the monitors loud in her ears. Matt was so pale on the bed, his skin pasty even as dark circles bruised the skin beneath his eyes. His face was crisscrossed with cuts, but the dried blood that had covered him at the scene of the drug bust had been wiped away. His chest rose and fell slowly._

_Taking her hand in his, Robin leaned close to her friend. "Matt, can you hear me?" She waited, but there was no response. "You're going to be okay; you have to be." She swallowed past the lump in her throat and continued speaking. "The Rangers need you; I need you." Tenderly, she reached out with her free hand and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "There's so much I need to tell you, so many things I want you to know." _

_Robin took a deep breath. "I love you, Matthew Hawks; I think I started falling in love with you the day you hired me." A shaky laughed escaped her as tears began to streak down her cheeks. "You take care of yourself, okay? I need you to come back." Daringly, she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his forehead._

_She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Jesse Hawks entering the room. "The doctor said the chopper is ready. They will be getting him ready to move."_

_Robin nodded and stepped back, casting one last look at the man she loved._

She snapped back to the present and shook her head as if to clear it. "Thanks, Izzy." Robin managed a weak smile.

"Nora's getting ready to make dinner," he told her gently.

"Tell her I'll be in to help in a minute," she murmured, needing a few minutes alone to get herself together. Memories of the day Matt was injured and her friends died were painful. They would certainly affect Matt even more. As commander of the Rangers, he would have considered their lives in his hands. He would feel responsible; Izzy had probably just hit the nail on the head.

Robin ached to talk to him, to make sure he wasn't blaming himself. She felt almost desperate. "See you later, Merry" she murmured. "Maybe we'll take a ride." She found herself longing to ride all the way to San Francisco to check on Matt.

She tugged the pony tail holder out of her hair and ran her hands through her blonde tresses. Izzy would be calling Jesse tonight. Maybe Matt would come with him if he agreed to return to Tahoe to help with the cabins. The thought terrified her, yet excited her at the same time.

Robin heard her brother's voice outside and shook herself out of her reverie. She needed to help Nora with dinner. Pulling her hair back once again, she secured the elastic band around it and headed back to the main building.

Later that evening, Robin sat at the new desk they'd purchased for the office and watched as Izzy took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing Jesse's number.

"Hello, Cody Hawks speaking."

"Hey, Cody. It's Izzy." He pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Hi, Izzy! I haven't talked to you in a while. How are things in Idaho?" Cody sounded excited to hear from an old friend.

"Actually, my family and I moved back to Tahoe." Izzy shared a hopeful glance with Robin before continuing. "Robin is here with me. Her brother bought the old ranger station and she is his partner. They are opening a riding camp for children with disabilities."

Cody was quiet for a moment. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that. I can't believe they bought the station."

"Nora and I are going to work at the camp. Coming back here was like coming home."

They could hear Cody sigh on his end of the phone. "I can't wait to get back to the mountains myself, but Matt will never go back."

Robin sucked her lower lip between her teeth at his words and felt Izzy's gaze bore into her. She stared hard at the desk, refusing to look up.

"Listen, Cody," Izzy began, "is your dad in? Bryce Kelly wants to hire him to help with building some cabins."

"He just came in. Hang on and I'll get him." They heard muffled voices and then Jesse took the phone.

"Hi there, Izzy. Cody tells me you are back in Tahoe."

"Yes sir," the former ranger replied. "I'm here with Robin and her brother. They bought the ranger station and are making it into a riding camp for kids with disabilities. We are planning on building cabins on the property and we were hoping you could help us out."

Jesse was quiet for a moment. "How many were you thinking of building?" he asked.

"Two at first and maybe another one later. You can stay here with us at the station. Bryce, Robin's brother, has construction experience but he needs someone with knowledge of log cabins."

"I'll have to think about it Izzy and talk to my boys. Cody is in his last year of college and Matt is my business partner. I can't promise anything until I speak with them."

"I can understand that," Izzy replied. "Why don't you call me back once you've had a chance to think it over and talk to Matt and Cody."

"Sure, Izzy. I'll let you know in a day or two." Izzy rattled off the new phone number so that he could write it down.

"How's Matt?" Izzy chanced to ask, feeling Robin stiffen beside him.

Jesse hesitated. "Doing okay," he finally answered.

"Think he'd have a minute to talk?" Izzy asked even though he already knew what the answer would be. Matt hadn't spoken to any of them since the day of the drug bust.

"Matt stepped out for a bit, Izzy. I'll let him know that you called and asked to speak to him."

"I'd appreciate that, Mr. Hawks," Izzy replied, exchanging a sad glance with Robin. He said goodbye to the founder of the rangers and hung up the phone.

"Matt won't come, Izzy," Robin sighed. "He doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Hey, getting Jesse Hawks here is the first step, Robin. If Cody comes back with his dad then maybe Matt will follow."

"You heard Jesse. Cody is in school." Robin crossed her arms across her chest.

"He's in his last year," Izzy pointed out. "By the time the camp is ready to open, he'll able to come here. The mountains are in Cody's blood."

"I know. I guess maybe in time Matt may return. I just don't want to get my hopes up." Robin felt a headache begin to throb behind her eyes. "I'm heading up to bed, Izzy. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Izzy Flowers watched his friend's retreating back and he frowned. He really did worry about her sometimes.

In San Francisco, Jesse Hawks placed the phone in its cradle and stared at his youngest son. "I'll have to talk to Matt," he sighed.

Cody frowned at his father. "Matt's never going to go for it, Dad. You'll have to go without him."

"I know, Son." Jesse sighed. Guilt was tearing his oldest son up inside, but Matt wasn't ready to let anyone help him.

"You're going back to Tahoe, aren't you?" Cody asked, his blue eyes focusing on his father's.

"Yes, Cody, I'm going back. I've been away from the mountains too long."

"Matt is going to be upset," Cody replied.

Jesse nodded. There was going to be no easy way to tell his eldest son about his decision.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4 Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own High Mountain Rangers.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. The reviews motivated me to finish this chapter. Updates may be slower over the next few weeks. Work is getting really busy. -Ana

Reborn

Chapter 4 - Conversations

Robin concentrated on cutting paint into the corners of Matt's old office, now the camp office. She and Bryce had chosen a soft cream color for the walls, and she had picked it up from the home improvement store this morning. Paint splattered her in the face when she filled in a spot she'd missed and she frowned, glad she had tied a bandana over her hair.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Nora enter the room dressed in old sweatpants and a faded t-shirt.

"I thought I could help while Adam napped," Izzy's petite wife smiled. "I used to help my dad paint all the time."

"Thanks! I'd appreciate the help." Robin gestured toward the bag she had placed in the middle of the floor. "There are some extra brushes in there." She turned back to her painting and heard the bag rustle as Nora dug through it to find a paintbrush.

"I'll start over here in this corner," Nora told her cheerfully, pouring some paint into a smaller container Robin had brought into the room.

The women painted in silence for a few minutes before Nora spoke again. "Izzy told me that Jesse Hawkes is considering coming here to help with the cabins."

"Yes, he's supposed to call us back with his answer soon," the former ranger replied as she wiped her forehead and inadvertently left a smear of cream-colored paint behind.

"Izzy said that Jesse started the Rangers."

"Yep, he did. Jesse knows more about the mountains than all of us rangers did put together. I think his son Cody does, too."

"But Matt was the commander of the rangers," Nora stated, confused. "I just assumed he knew as much as his brother and father."

Robin put down her paintbrush and shook her head. "Matt knows a lot about the mountains, but he grew up in the city with his mom while Cody lived in the mountains with Jesse."

Nora turned and studied the blonde woman across from her. "That's so sad that they had to grow up apart."

Robin nodded. "Matt and Cody are still really close despite their distance from one another growing up." She felt a sudden sadness as she imagined Matt sitting at his desk in this very room with Cody sprawled in a chair across from him. "I wish you could meet Matt and Cody."

"Maybe they'll come with Jesse," Nora suggested as she made quick work of cutting around the window with her paintbrush.

Robin sighed and shook her head. "I doubt it. Cody is finishing his last year in college and Matt hasn't had any contact with us since the drug bust." A frown furrowed her brow as she picked up her brush and applied more paint to the wall.

"You miss him, don't you?" Nora asked quietly as she turned to look at her friend.

"Yeah," Robin murmured. "I do. I told him goodbye in the hospital, and we were so excited when Cody told us Matt was on the road to recovery. We just knew he'd come back to the Rangers one day." That day had never come. Instead, Cody's calls had tapered off as he had to make one excuse after another for Matt. She dabbed absently at the wall with the paintbrush.

"Have you ever thought of trying to go to San Francisco to see him?" Nora queried.

"No, things were so crazy after he was taken to the hospital. We were short three rangers and worked around the clock to keep things covered. We were too exhausted to even consider it at first. As time wore on, it became clear that Matt had put this part of his life behind him." Robin moved to fill her container with more paint. "Izzy says that maybe Matt feels guilty about what happened." She glanced up at Nora to find the other woman nodding.

"I'm sure he does feel some degree of guilt. Izzy told me what went down that day. It was in no way Matt's fault; it just happened, but Matt lived and his friends didn't. That has to be hard to digest and live with." Nora retouched a placed she had missed with a splash of paint. "Maybe having Jesse come here is the first step to healing Matt."

"I hope so," Robin sighed. "I hate to think of him hurting. He's a good man; he deserves to be happy."

Nora eyed her friend, hearing the emotion behind the other woman's words. "You have feelings for him," she stated softly.

Robin nodded quickly, but then shrugged. "I don't think it matters anymore; Matt has moved on. I should, too."

"It's not always that easy, Robin," Nora answered as she put down her paintbrush and moved to her friend's side to place a hand on her shoulder. "We can tell our brains that, but our hearts don't always listen."

"No, they don't, Nora," the blonde answered with a sigh. "They really don't."

-San Francisco-

Jesse Hawkes studied his oldest son carefully, his brow furrowed with concern. Matt hadn't been the same since the day of the drug bust, the day he had been critically injured and two of his best friends had lost their lives. Jesse bit back a sigh; he had hoped time away from the mountains would allow his son time to heal, but that hadn't happened. Perhaps now it was time to try a different approach.

He approached the table where Matt was reading the newspaper and nursing a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Son."

"Morning, Dad." Matt glanced up and offered his father a small smile before returning his gaze to the article he'd been reading.

Jesse opened the conversation. "I spoke to Izzy last night."

Matt grunted and looked up briefly. "That's nice."

Jesse bit back a sigh. His son was going to make this difficult. "He told me that he's back in Tahoe."

That piece of information caught Matt's attention and he put his paper down before looking up at his dad. The last he'd heard Izzy had moved back to Idaho and married an old friend.

"He and his family are living in the old ranger station with Robin and her brother." Jesse paused to let that piece of information sink in.

"The ranger station?" Matt echoed with a frown. "Why are they living there? I thought it had been empty since the Rangers lost funding."

"Apparently, the city sold it," Jesse replied. "Robin and her brother bought it and are turning it into a riding therapy camp."

Matt's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, that's a bit of a surprise."

Jesse nodded. "I'm glad the building is being used, and since it's Robin and Izzy it feels like it's back in the family again."

"Yes, that's true," Matt agreed, gnawing on his lower lip and staring off into space.

"Izzy had a proposition for me," Jesse continued slowly, gauging Matt's reaction to his words. He knew the exact moment they registered.

Matt turned toward his father with an anxious frown. "A proposition?"

Jesse nodded. "Yes. They are going to build two cabins on the property, and they want me to supervise the project."

Frowning, Matt sat back in his chair. "You told them no, right?"

Jesse leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "I told them I'd think about it."

Matt stared incredulously at his father. "But what about the work we are doing here?"

"Matt, we always knew coming here would be temporary."

"But we've made a life here! What about Cody? He hasn't finished school yet." Matt pushed back from the table.

"Matthew, it's time you faced what happened up on that mountain. You need to go back and make your peace with it." Jesse watched as his son vehemently shook his head.

"I'm not going back," Matt announced, bolting to his feet and splaying his hands on the table. "No way am I going back to the place where I led my best friends to their deaths. How can I look Izzy and Robin in the eyes and live with what I've done?"

Matt swiped a hand at the chair, knocking it backwards, before he stormed out of the room.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5 Return to the Mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own High Mountain Rangers. I've just had a crush on Matt since seventh grade.

Reborn

Chapter 5 – Return to the Mountains

Matthew Hawkes watched his father drive away from the curb heading for Tahoe. The truck had been packed with a small suitcase of clothes and some tools they'd accumulated throughout their time in San Francisco as they remodeled the empty warehouse. He rubbed a hand over his face and felt his chest tighten once again with anxiety as the faces of Cutler and Hart flickered through his mind.

Matt leaned back against the side of the small house they rented and sighed, closing his eyes. He knew his father felt hemmed in here in the city, and to be honest, so did he. The houses pressed in on each side of them even though their small rental sat at the secluded on a dead end street. There were too many people; the smog in the air was choking; and the city noise made it hard to sleep at night. Matt longed for the mountains; they were in his blood.

He knew he would never go back, though, not after his actions had led to the deaths of his friends. There were too many memories in Tahoe, and the thought of facing Robin and Izzy made him break out in a sweat.

"You still out here sulking?"

His brother's voice broke into his thoughts and Matt opened his eyes. "Leave me alone, Toad."

"You know that hiding out here in the city isn't solving anything." Cody leaned against the white siding beside his brother and cast a sideways glance at the tall blonde beside him.

"I can't go back, Toad; I just can't. They died because of me."

"They died because of the drug dealers, Matt. You had nothing to do with it." They'd had this argument before; Cody knew he was fighting a losing battle with his brother.

"But if I had investigated more, waited longer, and planned better, they might still be alive. Instead, I'm alive and they're cold in the ground." Matt pushed away from the house and began to pace back and forth in front of his brother.

"Matt, none of it was your fault, but I've said that a thousand times and you haven't listened to me. This time won't be any different. Why don't you try living your life to honor them instead of hiding out here in this smog-infested hell hole?" Cody stepped in front of the former ranger to stop his pacing.

"I can't, Toad." Matt brushed by his brother and hurried inside, longing for the serenity and solitude of his mountains. He even found himself wishing for Robin's steady presence. He'd always been able to talk to her about anything. Matt doubted he could talk to her about this, however. She probably never wanted to see him again since he'd caused the death of their friends.

Cody watched his brother retreat inside the small white house with a definite droop to his shoulders. He longed to have his old big brother back again, the one that was confident and laughed easily. At this moment, Cody doubted life would ever be the same again. He sighed and headed inside to resume his studying.

Robin woke early and dressed in a pair of old jeans and a warm light blue sweater. The mornings were chilly these days. Shuffling downstairs with a yawn, she made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee. While she waited for it to brew, she ate a banana and gazed out of the window at the meadow behind the ranger station turned camp building. The early morning mist hovered low over the ground as the sun began to rise over the mountains.

The coffee was finally ready, and Robin poured herself a mug and slipped out to the back porch that ran half the length of the back of the building. She settled into one of the new porch chairs Bryce had ordered and sipped her coffee as she allowed her mind to wander to the day ahead. Jesse Hawkes would arrive today. The thought was a bit daunting.

The last time she had seen Jesse, Matt had been critically ill. She had assumed that the founder of the rangers would return to the mountain as soon as Matt had healed; she had also thought that Matt would return. It had rocked her world when none of the Hawkes men had come back to the mountains they loved. And now Jesse would be coming back to Tahoe – without Matt and Cody. She sipped her coffee and sputtered when she burned her tongue.

"Morning," Izzy yawned as he appeared in the doorway holding his own mug of coffee. He scrubbed a hand sleepily through his hair and sank down in the chair next to Robin. "Jesse should be here today."

"Yup," Robin answered, her eyes finding their way back to the meadow.

"It will seem strange to have him here without Matt and Cody," Izzy continued.

"Yup," she answered again.

Izzy narrowed his gaze on her and studied his friend's face. "Are you okay?"

She took another sip of coffee before answering. "I'm fine. I guess seeing Jesse again just brings back some memories."

Izzy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it does. We had some good times here."

"The best," she responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That doesn't mean we can't make more good memories here," he told her gently.

"I know, Izzy, and I intend to. I guess I'm just missing Matt, Cutler, and Hart today." A frown hooked the corners of her mouth when she turned to look at him.

He nodded with a sigh. "Me, too, Robin. Me, too."

Robin was on her knees in front of the building weeding the flower bed when she heard the sound of a car in the driveway. She turned and watched as a truck pulled slowly up in the parking lot beside the station. Jesse. Robin pushed to her feet and dusted her hands off as she felt her stomach clench nervously. Memories rolled over her and she felt a knot of emotion form in her throat.

Jesse stepped out of his truck and slammed the door before making his way to her. He looked the same as ever, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. "Hello, Robin."

"Hi, Mr. Hawkes," she smiled, accepting the man's hug.

"Call me Jesse, Robin," he told her as he pulled back. "It's really good to see you." His eyes traveled to the building behind her and she caught the wistful look in his eyes. "Looks good," he finally said as the front door opened and Izzy, Nora, and Bryce spilled out. Baby Adam was settled comfortably in his mother's arms.

"Jesse," Izzy greeted as a wide grin wreathed his face. He shook the former head ranger's hand and then gestured toward the petite woman at his side. "This is my wife, Nora and my son Adam." He proudly tugged them against him.

"Nora, it's great to meet you," Jesse smiled. He tickled Adam's chin and was rewarded with a gummy smile.

"Jesse, this is my brother Bryce," Robin offered as the blonde young man stepped forward and offered his hand to Jesse.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bryce. The old station looks great." Jesse's eyes scanned the repaired porch, the gleaming windows, and the freshly patched roof.

"I'm so glad to have you here to help with the cabins," Bryce told him. "I hope you're ready to get started right away. We want to get a lot accomplished before the weather turns."

"We can start tomorrow morning. In fact, we can look over the plans tonight." Jesse opened the back door of his truck and removed a large green duffle bag which contained his belongings.

"Come on in and I'll show you to your room," Bryce grinned as he turned toward the building. Jesse fell into step beside him as Robin, Izzy, and Nora followed behind.

"How's Matt?" Izzy asked hesitantly, sneaking a quick glance at Robin.

She glanced sideways at him and waited anxiously for Jesse's answer.

Jesse sighed and his shoulders drooped a bit. "Matt is holding down our business in San Francisco. He's keeping busy."

Both Robin and Izzy noticed that Jesse didn't say his son was doing well.

"Cody is almost finished with school," Jesse continued. "He talks of nothing else but coming back to the mountains, but he's broken-hearted that the rangers won't be here."

Robin nodded. She knew Cody's dream had been to become a ranger like his father and brother. Cody had become a good friend, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

Dinner was a jovial affair. They ate in the kitchen since there was no table in the dining room yet. Jesse took a turn holding little Adam and Nora had baked a cake to welcome the former head ranger home.

"Who made the coffee?" Jesse asked suspiciously before he took a sip.

Robin and Izzy burst into laughter while everyone else looked confused. Robin explained. "When Izzy first became a ranger, he made the most awful coffee in the world." She shook her head at Jesse. "He still hasn't improved very much. Nora, Bryce, and I make the coffee around here."

Nora giggled. "The first time I tasted his coffee I had to spit it out. I couldn't swallow it."

"You didn't have to tell them that!" Izzy protested as he reached out to tickle his wife's side.

Nora squealed and dodged out of his reach to begin rinsing dishes in the sink. Izzy helped her load the dishwasher as Robin cleared the table before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Bryce and Jesse gathered around the table with the plans for the cabins. Robin, Nora, and Izzy soon joined them. They talked long into the night, eager to go order supplies for the cabins as soon as the stores opened the next day.

In the wee hours of the morning, they rolled up the plans and called it a night. Robin slipped out to the back porch, feeling restless. Jesse's arrival had dredged up old memories. Although they were good memories, they were also a bit painful.

The back door opened and Jesse stepped out. "Is this seat taken?" he asked softly as he gestured at the chair next to Robin.

"Have a seat," she smiled.

He settled into the chair and sighed as the peaceful quiet of the mountains settled over him. "I know you have a lot of questions about Matt," he began, suddenly looking old and tired.

Robin felt her stomach clench at his words. "Yes, I've been worried about him," she admitted.

"Me, too," Jesse sighed. "Me, too."

To Be Continued…


End file.
